Spouses
by Lily McGlaughlin
Summary: After Potter defeats the Dark Lord he is rushed to the Emergency room in St. Mungos in critical condition. His family and friends anxiously await news, only to be shocked when someone unexpected shows up claiming spousal rights. Slash. HP/DM


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters, plots, places, or creatures.

**Warnings:** Slash HP/DM

**Authors Note: **This is a birthday present for a friend of mine. Ryshie you know this is for you. Since I let you read it at your kinda party, I'm going to post it now because I just hate having a story finished and having to wait to post it. Happy early Birthday! (For anyone who wishes to know her real birthday is 8/28) Love you darling, I'm glad you liked this.

**Spouses**

Healers were rushing back and forth through the halls of St. Mungos, trying to deal with the massive number of patients who had been injured in the Final Battle. Potter had defeated the Dark Lord almost five hours ago, yet there were still new patients arriving every few minutes. Nurses sorted them based on the extent of their injuries. The sound of worried voices, pained screams, hurried incantations, and healer's calls for assistance filled the halls. The hallway outside of room 804, however, was deceptively quiet. The air hung thick and heavy with tension around a crowd of people. There weren't enough seats in the hallway, so many of the people were leaning against walls or sitting on the floor.

One young woman with blue hair was seated on the floor with her head resting on the lap of a man who was clearly worse for the wear. His sandy brown hair was streaked with gray and wrinkles were visible across his forehead and the corners of his eyes. Both looked like they had seen better days. In fact, all of the members of the hallway seemed battered and bruised. There was a tall man with black hair and eyes who had a cut on his arm and a huge rip in his robes. Next to him stood another young couple: a young woman with bushy brown hair and a young man with vibrant red hair and freckles. Both of them were covered in soot and the woman had a nasty scratch on her cheek while most of the man's hair seemed to be burned away. Sitting on and around the couch across from them was a whole family of redheads sporting various injuries.

The bushy haired woman lifted her head from where she had rested it on the redhead's shoulder and looked at an elderly gentleman sitting on the only chair.

"I don't understand Professor. Why won't they tell us anything? It's been five hours! What is going on in there? Harry could be dying and we're just sitting here," she said in a desperate voice.

"I understand how you feel Ms. Granger, but I do not know what they are doing anymore than you do. We must have faith. Harry has the very best healers in London working on him now. I don't think they will fail. Even with magic though, some injuries take time to heal, and we all saw how badly injured Harry was. His battle with Voldemort nearly killed him, but I feel sure he will pull through. He has always been strong," the man replied, "he will survive."

Suddenly the sound of footsteps was heard and all eyes turned towards the lobby. After a few minutes a young man with blond hair appeared, walking towards them. Like the current members of the hallway, the man looked like a bus had hit him. His hair was mussed and dirty and his robes had several rips and stains, some of which appeared to be blood. Despite his ragged appearance however, the young mans eyes were alert, and he walked with a confidant air that spoke of his right to be there.

Many members of the hallway apparently disagreed with this belief however, if the number of wands that suddenly appeared in their hands was any inclination. Every previous member of the hallway was now armed except for the elderly gentleman and the black eyed man. Both of them merely nodded to the blond in greeting.

"What are you doing here, _Malfoy_," the red haired man spat, glaring at the blond man.

The blond man however, barely spared a glance for his attacker before addressing the older man.

"I got here as soon as I got your message. How is he doing?" he questioned, worry in his voice.

"I don't know my boy. The healers haven't told us anything yet. Harry is still in there," he said, nodding towards the room 804. "I have no doubt they would like to talk to you first. One should be coming out soon and you can speak to them."

The blond nodded in understanding. "What happened?" he asked.

This time it was the onyx eyed man who responded. "We aren't entirely sure. At first it went like clockwork. After the Dark Lord attacked; Potter and I took the younger years into the chamber. Then we left a few prefects in charge down there and went and got into position. By that time the Death Eaters had formed a full-scale assault. Potter managed to cut his way through them to get to the Dark Lord. They dueled of course. Potter did fairly well. One burning hex decimated his shield and he wasn't prepared for the Crucio that followed, but other than that he didn't get hit with anything life threatening. It was nerve wracking to watch, but Potter did it. Put a knife through his heart, and then used that old druid curse to send the Dark Lord's soul straight to Lucifer. Just after the Dark Lord collapsed however a rush of dark smoke that I can only imagine was dark magic of some form, passed through Potter's body and he collapsed. He started convulsing. I got him here as fast as I could and then the healers whisked him up here to emergency care. I don't know what exactly hit him though, and the healers haven't said anything yet."

The blond nodded again, before tensing as he felt a stick of wood being pressed against the back of his neck.

"You didn't answer me Death Eater," the red head hissed. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here? Did you think you could come take Harry out now? While he's weak? Finish Voldemort's dream and set yourself up as the new Dark Lord? Answer me!"

"Mr. Weasley!" The old man stood up and glared at the red head. "You will release Mr. Malfoy at once! He has as much right to be here as you do! He is not a Death Eater, nor is he here to do any harm to Mr. Potter. You will put your wand away now!"

Weasley lowered his wand from the blond's neck, but didn't put it away.

"What do you mean he's not a Death Eater?" The bushy haired woman asked.

"Mr. Malfoy is a spy, just as Severus here is," the old man said tiredly. "Now if you would please put your wands away- all of you. I'm sure a healer will be out here in a few minutes and I certainly don't think we want him to walk out on this scene."

Slowly the members of the hallway put their wands away. They still eyed the blond with suspicion, but they were willing to let it lie for now.

Just as predicted the door to room 804 suddenly swung open and out came a healer in green robes.

"Hello," he said to the crowd. "My name is Healer Anthony. I believe you are all friends of Mr. Potters is that correct?" Heads nodded all around the hall.

"How is Harry doing?" The man with sandy brown hair asked.

"He is stable now and we believe he will pull through," Healer Anthony responded. At this sighs of relief filled the hallway.

"When can we see him?" The red head asked.

"Well he is sleeping now, but I believe he could have a visitor or two in a few hours, but before that I need to speak to Mr. Potter's next of kin," Healer Anthony replied flipping through some papers in his hands. "Right here I've got that listed as Draco Malfoy, is that correct?"

Mouths dropped open as everyone turned to stare at the blond man who simply nodded.

"What???" The red head shouted. "Next of kin? Malfoy? How is that possible?"

"I also am confused," the sandy haired man added. "As Harry's newly appointed godfather I was under the impression that I was his next of kin ever since he has declared himself estranged from his aunt and uncle.

"You would be," Healer Anthony told him, "but certain relationships trump that of godparent. Regular parents, of course, and spouses."

Silence filled the hallway as the occupants turned this information over in their minds.

"Spouses?" The red head said in a strangled voice. "Spouses?"

"Yes," the blond replied, "spouses. Harry and I have been married for nearly eight months now.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy, if you would step this way, I have some things to discuss with you," Healer Anthony said, motioning for the blond to follow him. The two walked to the opposite end of the hallway and began conversing in low tones.

"I assume you knew of this Albus?" said a plump motherly woman sitting on the couch.

"Of course I did," the old man replied. "I performed the ceremony. Severus here also knew. He performed the duty of joint best man for both Draco and Harry. It was a lovely ceremony. We did it in New Zealand this past summer. Very nice."

The hallway was silent for several minutes while everyone tried to process this information. While they were still sitting there, Healer Anthony and Draco finished their conversation. While the Healer headed off towards the elevator, Draco rejoined the group.

"He says Harry is going to be just fine," he declared with a sigh of relief. "When Harry finally killed that bastard there was a backwash of all the dark energy that Voldemort had stored in his body. It swept out and, having nowhere to go, attacked the closest person, which happened to be Harry. It started to try and shut down most of Harry's systems, but there wasn't enough of it to kill him- thank God. It messed him up quite a bit, but the Healers were successfully able to treat him. He's going to be fine."

The blond's announcement was treated with silence. For several long minutes everyone sat there, before the red head croaked, "Spouses!"

Draco sighed, "Yes Weasley. I know it probably offends your sensibilities that your best friend is gay. Probably shocks you to Hell that he didn't tell you doesn't it? And not only is he gay, but he's married- not dating, but married- to me. Me, your worst enemy next to Voldemort himself. And I'm sorry. He wanted to tell you. Both of you," he said turning to include the bushy haired woman in the conversation. "He really wanted to tell you, and show you how happy he was, but it was too dangerous. Keeping my spy status a secret was of the upmost importance so we couldn't tell you." He paused for a minute and then said something that no one there had ever heard him say. "I'm sorry. Sorry for not telling you, sorry for being a dick to you, sorry for making you find out this way. We wanted to tell you, and we were going to as soon as it was safe. I'm sorry."

The group stared for a minute, no one saying anything. Finally the bushy haired woman nodded, "Okay."

The red head did a double take and turned his stare from Draco to his girlfriend.

"What! Hermione? Okay? How is it okay? Harry with Malfoy? How could this possibly be okay? They're together Hermione! They're married. Harry is married to Malfoy!" he shouted.

"Yes. Yes he is," she said calmly, "but he's happy Ron. I know you've noticed because we've discussed it. Despite the war, and despite Voldemort and the war, he was happy. Truly happy. More happy than he's been since Sirius died. We talked about this Ron. We even discussed the possibility that he was with someone and not telling us. We decided that we would be okay with it, remember?"

"Yes, I remember Hermione, but that was before I knew it was Malfoy. You know, the git who's annoyed us all these years. Put us down so many times. Insulted us every chance he got. Called you a mudblood more times than I can count and insulted my family how many times? Remember him?" The red head spat.

"Yes, I remember Ron. And I remember that you got back at him. You called his father a Death Eater. You called _him_ a Death Eater, Ron. You started just as many fights as he did, with just as little cause. You were just as bad. Now though, you're worse. Because he just apologized. And you are still all bent out of shape. We were kids Ron, all of us. Malfoy included. We all do stupid things when we are kids. Now though, we are adults and it's about time that you start acting like one. You're right; Harry's married to Malfoy. Yes it's a shock. Yes it's probably the last person we expected Harry to end up with, but he's happy. And I respect that. Malfoy made stupid mistakes, but he's owning up to them. He cares for Harry, Harry cares for him, and that's what matters. You don't have to like Malfoy. Just try to get along. Please. For my sake, for Harry's sake."

Ron stared at her for a minute. Then he shook his head. "I don't know Hermione. I just don't know. It's Malfoy."

"I know you don't like me Weasley," the blond finally said. "Truth be told, I don't like you very much either. But Harry cares about you and that's enough for me. Like Granger said, you don't need to like me. Just know that I care about Harry, just as you do. I give you my word that I won't hurt Harry. I'd cut out my own heart before I'd hurt him. I'm not asking you to like me. I'm not asking you to trust me. I'm asking you to give me a chance."

There was a long silence as Ron just looked at Draco and then he quietly said, "If you hurt him, Malfoy, I'll kill you."

Draco nodded, "If I hurt him, I'll let you."

Ron stared at him before nodding once.

The old man let out a sigh before clapping his hands together and saying, "Wonderful. Now that that's settled, did the Healer tell us when we could see young Harry Draco?"

Draco turned from Ron to look at the old man, "Kind of. He said another Healer would be out in a few minutes and he'd let us know then how many people can come in. He- speak of the devil," he said as another Healer exited the room just than.

"Mr. Malfoy?" She said to the hallway at large and nodded when Draco stepped forth. "Yes, I'm Healer Morgan. I believe you talked to Healer Anthony?" She waited for Draco to nod before she continued. "Well, as he said, Mr. Potter is doing much better. In fact, he's awake right now and asking to see you all."

"And can we see him?" Hermione asked.

"Yes you may, but first I'd ask you all not to upset him. Mr. Potter is very tired and has just gone through a very traumatic experience. Please keep your voices down and leave any and all arguments at the door," at this she gave them a stern look that caused Ron to blush. Clearly their argument had been heard inside the room.

The Healer waited until they had all agreed before stepping aside and letting them into the room. Slowly and quietly they all filled in. Harry laid on the bed. On the table next to him held many potions of different shapes, sizes, and colors. A monitor next to him showed Harry's heart rate and blood pressure. Despite the Healers words that Harry was doing better, Harry's looks didn't instill the same confidence in Harry's friends. His face and neck sported several black and blues. His left arm and hand were wrapped in bandages that Healers often wrapped around recently healed broken bones. His breathing was soft and labored, letting the new occupants know that he must have at lest had some rib damage as well. They all stood in shocked silence for a little while taking in Harry's appearance.

Meanwhile Harry was smiling at them from the bed. "Hey guys," he managed.

"Good God Harry," Hermione said stepping towards the bed. "How do you feel?"

"I've felt better," Harry replied with a small smile. "However, with Voldemort dead, and you all now out of danger, I can't remember being happier."

"Good. I'm glad you're feeling better, because as soon as you're out of this bed, I'm going to kill you!" Draco said stepping up to where Harry lay. "You scared the crap out of me. I'm carrying out my part of the plan. You know, where I round up the remaining Death Eaters after you've successfully gotten rid of the bad guy, when Fawkes arrives with a letter from Albus saying that you've been taken to St. Mungos."

Ron looked ready to jump to Harry's defense when Harry just laughed.

"I'm sorry I scared you Draco. I'm fine though. Really. The Healers say I should be out of here in a few days, good as new," Harry told him.

Draco sighed as he sunk down onto the bed. Leaning over he wrapped his arms around Harry, gently giving him a hug. They stayed like that for several minutes. Suddenly Draco's shoulders began to shake and his hold on Harry tightened. A sad look crossed Harry's face as he lifted his one good arm and wrapped it around Draco, drawing him tightly to his chest. A small sob wracked Draco's frame and, before the room occupants knew it, Draco was sobbing into Harry's chest. Harry laid his cheek against Draco's head as the two forgot that there were even other occupants in the room.

"Maybe," Dumbledore suggested, "we should give these two some privacy and come back and visit later."

The others nodded and, with a few last looks at the couple on the bed, the room emptied. Ron and Hermione paused at the door looking back at their best friend on the bed. Harry looked up from the butterfly kisses that he was placing on Draco's blond locks. He gave his friends a small smile before returning to comfort his husband.

The two walked down the hallway in silence and stood waiting for the lift.

Ron opened his mouth and then closed it again. He repeated the action a few more times before he managed to say, "Well, maybe he is human."

"Yes, that's what I think I was trying to say," Hermione said with a small smile. "He's human. He's made mistakes, but so have we all. Most importantly though, he loves Harry, and makes him happy. Do you understand now?"

Ron sighed as the two of them stepped onto the lift. "It's hard for me to see Malfoy as human and I still don't really understand, but I think I'm willing to try."

Hermione gave him a kiss. "That's all I'm asking honey. That's all."


End file.
